In general, a sunglasses is composed of a pair of lenses, a pair of rims and a pair of legs, and has been used for shielding sunlight. Recently, it also is used as a fashionable accessory, along with the above inherent purpose.
However, when the user wears the sunglasses described above, the around of his or her nose and ears become moist with perspiration due to a nose support, i.e., a bridge of the rim and the legs. In addition, he or she may feel uncomfortably due to the weight of the sunglasses. In particular, when the user wears a cap together with a sunglasses, it makes the user more uncomfortable.
In order to overcome these problems in the prior art, a sunglasses affixed to a cap has been proposed, but it has a problem in that a user cannot select a cap, depending on his or her preference.